catfishing_das_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyscour Castle
Overview Skyscour Castle is the primary government building for the Fiefdom of Tharsis and it's Duke. Regarded for it's imposing height and military construction, Skyscour Castle has become a landmark for Tharsis and the Teris Empire. Positioned at the northernmost point of Tharsis, Skyscour stands at least 100 stories tall, constructed primarily out of steel and mithril-infused supports. It's appearance resembles that of a knight's silvery-blue jousting lance, poised upwards and penetrating the clouds. The top of Skyscour Castle is obscured by heavy cloud cover, and as such cannot be seen from the ground. Access past the 37th story is barred even to members of the nobility, public reasoning being a lack of proper infrastructure and a series of "mysterious falling deaths" occurring to workers on the central staircase. History Origin Following the end of the War of the Lilies, Duke Vensill Liantus Crowe gained control of the region and went to work establishing a government for the Fiefdom of Tharsis. Crowe had ordered the beginning of construction of the castle by year 370, however much of it's plans were kept secret from the general public. The original blueprints did not include it's unusual height, but later years saw the duke undergo apparent "delusions of grandeur", with some reports of his ravings featuring a "great responsibility" towards humankind and the need for "a spire that can scar the very heavens themselves". As such, construction of the castle was revised to include the 100 stories. Construction Skyscour Castle is commonly known as one of the largest industrial endeavors made by the Teris Empire. To accomplish the gargantuan task, Vensill Liantus Crowe brought in thousands of elvish slaves in a mass-migration from the Twyst Lands, sometime around 402, 403. Entire families were sent to work on the tower, and as a result many were killed due to construction accidents and falling. Small wars and conflicts had occurred along the Terian-Alfost border with the Dwarves in order to secure the massive amounts of steel and mithril required. The mages of the Circle of the Blue Rose utilized powerful magic in order to assemble some of the larger pieces, with some disputed reports of the first and only recorded instance in history of the use and existence of a Macralith Crystal. Many believe that the construction of such a structure could only be possible with a Macralith, but others vehemently deny the existence of such an artifact. Regardless, construction was completed by year 443, with Duke Mareth Vensill Crowe (son of Vensill Liantus) in power. Vensill Liantus's last known whereabouts were within the castle before he mysteriously vanished ascending the tower circa 422, and his son completed the castle in his stead. Since then, Mareth Vensill had barred access to the upper reaches of the central tower to all but those of the highest authority. Structure Surrounding buildings Skyscour Castle is the official capital of the Fiefdom of Tharsis, and although it's population is significantly lower than that of Swordsfield, it still is comprised of enough smaller buildings to be called a city. It is evident that much of the fiefdom's funds go into maintaining the Skyscour and the surrounding area, as the buildings are constructed of smooth rock and ebony with steel supports. Tharsis' large military is most obvious here, as many soldiers and sometimes even knights can be seen patrolling the streets. An imposing wall of black stone surrounds the city, patrolled day and night by members of the military. Central castle The first few floors of the Skyscour are typical of any castle; large atriums and lavish dance halls adorned with Tharsis' colors, and images of the grey-pelted deer can be seen on banners, paintings, and shields. The main atrium itself is five stories in height, and is often host to many balls and galas for the nobility. Living quarters and dining rooms adorn the castle throughout stories 30 and lower, with a cathedral put into the 31st and the throne room and royal quarters on the 35th. The 36th story is present to a large open-air courtyard with a myriad of plants and flowers collected from different regions. Access past the 37th story is strictly prohibited to all but the Duke and his closest followers. Even the Tharsiscan Knights are prevented access, with some exceptions that could be made in the case of an emergency. 37th onwards The large concentration of rooms disappears past the 37th floor, with a significantly smaller cross-sectional area than the earlier floors. Many believe that a spiral staircase runs throughout the main structure towards the top, although it is rumored that some rooms spanning entire floors exist along the way. As the blueprints themselves were destroyed/have gone missing and access restricted entirely, actual knowledge of what lies past the 37th is incredibly limited. The Dukes of Tharsis have traditionally remained silent about the issue, the mere mention of which often being considered a taboo among those in the nobility. Controversy Political and Religious opposition Many council members of the Teris Empire initially opposed the construction of Skyscour, although the ravings of Vensill Liantus often kept many dissenters quiet. In addition, Tharsis' immaculate military record had gained the fiefdom a large amount of political power, to which many were afraid to speak against. As such, actual political opposition to Skyscour was rare. In contrast, the clergy of The One was very vocal about Skyscour, but was divided almost evenly regarding its construction. Support for the castle was made by some within the clergy, the most influential member being Archbishop Pelirus Chastity III. In year 401, he likened the castle as evidence of the Teris Empire's divine connection with The One, bridging Earth with the heavens. Other supporters would mention how Skyscour would be seen from vast distances across the continent, a symbol of both the empire and the religion, and proof of the Terians god-given superiority over the other races/nations. The opposition within the clergy opposed not the feasibility of the construction but the meaning of the symbol. Archbishop Veritus Sanctity IV saw Skyscour as a product of man's hubris, and believed that divine punishment awaited those "whose prideful ambition would claim themselves the sacred heights of The One". He, and others in the clergy, would oppose the project until the end of their careers, but in the end failed to stop the construction of Skyscour Castle. Elven workers Although many were killed throughout the construction of the castle, the greatest number of casualties by a large discrepancy were Elves. As slaves, many were not given proper equipment and climbing gear, and as such fell to their deaths. During the last years of construction, no human dared to climb the 90+ stories of Skyscour, especially with rumors concerning the death of Vensill Liantus. Only elvish slaves would work on the final floors of the tower, the design of which was kept secret from the public on order of Duke Mareth Vensill. After construction was complete in 443, Mareth Vensill ordered the deaths of the elvish workers (and their families) who had constructed the peak of Skyscour in an attempt to prevent any knowledge from reaching the general public. Although the executions were widely believed to be successful, there is a rumor in Swordsfield that some of the descendants of the elvish workers are alive and living in the city's slums, the secrets of Skyscour being passed down from generation to generation.